You should be alone
by lemonowls
Summary: This is just classic J.D, needy, annoying. At least this is what J.D's friends seem to think. What they don't seem to realize is that something is clearly very wrong. Will anyone think to help or will J.D have to go it alone? Okay I'm still no good at summarizing but please give it a go? It'll have some comforting bits, some drama and a weird medical case?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello c: pleased to meet you. Thanks for clicking. This first chapter is gonna be short so sorry about that but the rest should be a bit longer.**

**Warnings**

**This has some slash in it but nothing too explicit. This fic contains some upsetting parts which could be triggering for some people, warnings will be posted. Rated M for later chapters.**

**Obviously I do not own Scrubs but we can all dream. **

**You should be alone.**

Chapter1

Turk glanced over to J.D who had been on the phone for the past ten five minuets. "Who'dya think he's talking to?" Turk asked Elliot who was flipping through a chart.

"I don't know. But have you seen this?" She pushed the chart over so Turk could read it as well "J.D's patient, Tom Daniels. Has been walking around on a broken foot for weeks?"

"Really?!" Turk's eyebrows moved closer to the top of his skull as he took a closer look at the chart "What and he hasn't noticed?"  
"No they only brought him in because he had..." She turned back to the chart and read a part of it aloud "Fallen on a thumb tac and didn't seem to notice."

"Ew! So what this kids some kind of superhero?" Turk looked momentarily impressed "Huh if J.D was here you know he'd be dreaming up some kind of fantasy." Turk shook his head and chuckled. Elliot joined him as J.D walked back over, looking blank. "J.D!" Turk slapped him on the back, not noticing his numb exterior "Your patient is totally a superhero. I mean think about it, the kid can't feel pain!" Turk mimed the word 'what?' and went for a high five. J.D didn't join in however, he merely mumbled some kind of reply grabbed the chart and left his two friends completely confused.

"Well that was rude." Turk said indignantly dropping his arm.

Elliot blew hair out of her eyes and shook her head. "I know! I'm gonna have a word with him." She squeaked and began to speed walk angrily towards J.D's slowly departing back.

"Where's J.D?" Turk asked sitting down with his tray.

"Dunno. But Elliot says that he totally blew you two off earlier." Carla shook her head

"Mm yeah." Elliot swallowed her mouthful of her drink and held up her finger "Mm I asked him if something was wrong and he just completely blanked me!"

Carla tutted and shook her head "Hm well I certainly will not be speaking to him. You won't either Turk." Carla added casually

"But baby-"  
"No. Turk. That's final." Turk pouted and folded his arms. Carla turned back to Elliot and continued to discuss the 'superhero boy' as Turk sat in silence. Dr Cox had observed this whole conversation from the next table behind them. He frowned and stood up. As interested as he was in the 'superhero boy' he couldn't stand to listen to them any longer.

J.D turned his phone over in his hands as the wind pulled at his hair, sniffing angrily as he felt tears begin to run down his cheeks. He jumped as the door to the roof suddenly opened and wiped a hasty hand across his eyes. Dr Cox let the door close behind him as he squinted at J.D's hunched shoulders "Newbie!" He called, J.D visibly stiffened "Why aren't you with you buddies down there?" J.D sniffed and put his phone back in his pocket. Dr Cox stepped towards him "What is it now. Lindsay Lohan cancelled her new show?" He mocked. J.D remained silent but looked away as Dr Cox stepped in front of him. He could see that J.D had obviously been crying but chose not to mention this "Ya know if your gonna be all moody with me I, I just might break down and cry cause your so so importan-" J.D scoffed and walked away cutting Dr Cox's rant short. Eliciting a short snort from the other man as he raised his hands to the back of his head.

**Well there we go. Thanks for reading c: hope y'all liked. Review favourite or follow maybe? Thank you, see you in chapter two :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back :) Thanks for still being here R&R? Thank you...enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Hey, hey, J.D!" Turk called as J.D passed by him on the ramp outside the hospital "Wow you look tired buddy, what happened? Someone been _keeping you up all night_?" Turk sang the last five words and raised his hand for a high-five. J.D weakly complied and walked with his best friend into the hospital. "Look J.D I'm not supposed to be talking to you but I mean I won't be controlled by no woman!" Turk announced as they stepped in to the familiar surroundings of the hospital. Suddenly Turk screamed and J.D turned to see Carla had a hold of the other man's ear

"I told you we're not talking him." She hissed into his ear before dragging him away. J.D, after watching Turk be manhandled around the corner and receiving a very dirty look from Carla, picked up a pile of papers and rifled through them. Remembering he was supposed to be caring for the 'super boy' J.D promptly set off in that direction, already dreading having to reassure the worried parents when he knew he was in no position to comfort anyone.

"The doctor caring for our son." Mrs Daniels asked approaching Dr Cox "Is there anyway we could switch?"

"Well why would you want to do that?" Dr Cox asked shaking his head and folding his arms

"Well, I don't quite know how to put this but-" She looked to her husband who stepped forwards and spoke "Is he well?"

Dr Cox burst into room three zero six where J.D was currently stumbling his way through taking blood from Mrs Rotherham. He whistled "Newbie!" he gestured for J.D to follow him back through the door. After a few moments J.D did just that. Dr Cox frowned as he saw just how awful the usually cheerful man looked. His face was pale and drawn and his slightly unfocused eyes were ringed with black circles as he looked anywhere but at the man in front of him.

"Now Hannah, just what is going on with you hm?" Dr Cox folded his arms and waited for an answer. After realising he wasn't going to get one he continued "You know patients don't want you treating them when your looking like this a teenage wanna be vampire. You're clearly not coping with breaking up your boyfriend over there." Dr Cox nodded to Turk who was very obviously trying not to look like he was listening in. J. D's eye twitched but he still didn't respond, "Ya know what would be nice there Wanda. If you could stop trying to look so desperately helpless so you too can fall in love with a vampire and make all you little girlfriends jealous. And just get over it. Really buck up it's not that big of a deal, people are dyeing around you everyday so stop moping and be grateful that it's not you." Dr Cox finished staring J.D straight in the face. J.D merely looked past him blankly and turned to Turk who had come over to the two men to tell Dr Cox to back off. Turk knew something was bothering J.D and that being ranted at by the man he still seemed to look up to wasn't going to help. But as J.D turned to him Turk saw that he really shouldn't have bothered. "Why don't you go and find Carla. I mean you must feel pretty helpless, out here on your own." J.D sneered before laughing harshly, "Go on. Or do you need her to come and tell you how to walk?" Turk opened his mouth as if he was going to reply but instead shook his head and frowning deeply walked away. Dr Cox's eyebrows raised in surprise as he watched J.D grind his teeth ferociously before walking swiftly away down the corridor. Dr Cox thought about calling after him but seeing the man fall apart in front of him had shaken him slightly too. He just didn't want to deal with this right now.

Dr Cox, having finished with Mrs Rotherham, headed into the bathroom. "What do you mean?" A familiar, hushed voice sounded from inside one of the cubicles. "Well is it urgent?" Dr Cox frowned as he listened in to J. D's conversation with what seemed to be himself. "Ask then."

There was a few minuets of silence before J.D whispered again, "S-So that means that-" J.D paused again "I know what it means. You-look calm down. I'll-Yes. Yes okay. J-just-Yes. Get some rest or something." Dr Cox realised the conversation had finished and so switched on the tap as J.D emerged looking awkward and on the verge of tears. Choosing to ignoring the other man, J.D splashed his face with water took a deep breath before pulling open the door. Dr Cox turned to him, wondering weather to say something but found he had nothing to say. Even so as the bathroom door swung closed he found himself feeling somewhat disappointed.

J.D rubbed his face as he left the 'super boy' and his parents at the end of his shift. As he passed Elliot, Carla and Turk on his way to the door, the two women tutted and turned away, Turk flashed J.D a blank look before he too turned away from the dishevelled man. J.D sniffed and slouched outside into the persistent rain.

"Hey. J.D." A voice sounded from behind him as he reached his scooter.

"You wanna see something amazing?" The janitor asked fishing for something in his pocket.

"No." J.D replied shortly as he climbed onto his scooter.

"Well that's just rude. Why today I was-"

"Look I have somewhere to be." J.D stated

"Well-" The janitor started but was cut off J.D rode away. He growled and threw the tooth he had been planning on showing J.D after him before pulling out his phone.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following I am very grateful c: **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr Cox frowned. He hadn't seen J.D all day. The clock told him it was pushing mid day, a slightly worrying sign. "Gandhi!" He called as the surgeon passed him, Turk turned around expectantly. "Where's your girlfriend today?" Dr Cox continued.

Turk sneered.  
"Oh come on your sulking with him?" Dr Cox asked shaking his head. Turk snorted and walked off. Dr Cox set off to find Carla, unfortunately she was with Elliot. Dr Cox sighed but pressed forwards anyway. "Carla?" He called as he approached the woman,

Carla smiled past Elliot "Something I can help you with?"  
"Yeah has newbie come in today?"

"Pft" Elliot snorted "Doubt it he thinks he's to good for everyon-"  
"Barbie. Was I talking. To you?" Dr Cox cut in without looking away from the nurse. "Carla?"  
"How should I know?"

"You would have seen him surely?"  
Carla shrugged "Don't know, don't care." Dr Cox sighed through his teeth and headed of towards his next patient deciding to forget about this annoyingly worrying situation for now.

The janitor sighed. He had been holding the piece of string since this morning waiting for J. D's arrival, his fingers were starting to hurt. He scratched his chin, he couldn't help but wonder what was keeping the man. Maybe he should pay him a visit. The janitor promptly let go of the string causing a bucket of penny's to fall from the top of the main doorway and scatter down and across the ramp.

Dr Cox staggered across a small pile of penny's as he left at the end of his shift. Frowning slightly at the mess he headed towards his porche. As he headed home his mind slowly drifted back to the subject of J.D, he hadn't seen him all day and couldn't help but think something was the matter. Sighing Dr Cox turned his car around and headed towards J. D's house.

Upon pulling up to where J.D living for the past month or so however he saw J.D didn't actually live in a house. He lived in a tent on a porch. Dr Cox got out of his car and uncertainly walked over to the wooden steps, "Newbie?" He called as he began to ascend the steps. He stopped as he reached the tent. "J.D? I'm coming in." Slowly he unzipped the tent to find J.D passed out with his hands and feet tied together. "Hm" Dr Cox hummed in vague surprise as he looked down at the dribbling man. He slowly reached forwards and untied him, J.D moaned slightly. Dr Cox rocked back onto his heels and rubbed his chin. After a few seconds of watching the unmoving man, he reached out and poked him, J.D shot upright and gasped.

"So I suppose this is why you didn't turn up for work today hm?"

J.D blushed slightly"What are you doing here?"

"I'm more interested in how you got yourself into this mess." Dr Cox replied moving back so J.D could exit the tent. As he did so however the janitor pulled up and leaned out of his window. "Am I interrupting something?!" He called over to Dr Cox "I came to re-tie him? Maybe put something in his sleeping bag?" At this point J.D crawled awkwardly out of his tent. "Hm oh I see. Well." The janitor rolled up his window and drove away. Almost hitting a tree as he gave J.D his best evil glare. Dr Cox frowned amusedly as he watched the janitors van swerve away down the road.

"He left his syringe." J.D mentioned awkwardly as he crouched beside Dr Cox waving the item in question and rubbing a puncture mark on his arm. Dr Cox frowned. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, J. D's phone rang "Oh." he muttered "I've got to go." He stood up and started down the stairs "Thanks for untying me." he mumbled before walking over to his scooter.

"Where ex-actly do you keep going newbie?" Dr Cox asked standing up and folding his arms.

"Uh-" J.D climbed onto his scooter "You don't care." J.D replied as he clipped his helmet in place. Dr Cox watched as J.D attempted to start the scooter, tucked his feet into place and promptly fell sideways. He slowly walked over to where the man was now led on the ground, "Would you like a lift to that oh so important tanning session your clearly in such a terrible terrible rush to get to Barbara. Why we could have you losing that womanly glow that makes you oh so womanly and makes you hate yourself j-ust a little bit less inside now could we." J.D slowly pulled himself out from underneath his scooter and looked at his phone, which had started to ring again. He sighed and gnawed at his lip "Okay. Okay yes fine I would like a lift." He mumbled "Please."

Dr Cox grinned "Well alright there Hannah. But yano ya, kinda, have, to tell me, where, we're going." He shrugged dramatically and tapped his head.

"Saint Michaels hospital." J.D muttered as he stood up and followed Dr Cox to his car. Dr Cox frowned but decided against questioning the clearly unstable man.

Dr Cox leaned out the window to the huddled man who, after being increasingly quiet throughout the journey, was standing outside the car and staring at the building before him. "Freya. Are you okay there?" J.D turned around and blinked licked his lips nervously, after a few seconds he nodded "Thanks for the lift." he muttered before heading towards the hospital. Dr Cox watched him go and frowned before driving away.

**Ooh the plot deepens...slightly :s Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following means a lot :D I hope you enjoyed it c:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dr Cox hadn't been keeping an eye on J.D for the last couple of days. Of course he hadn't. But he was beginning to notice a serious decline in the man's demeanour. Not that he was worried or particularly interested but he still couldn't shake the curiosity about why J.D had so desperately needed to visit St Michaels hospital the last time he had seen him.

"Hey do you know anything about that super boy yet?" Elliot annoyingly asked as she and Turk passed by the nurses station, on which Dr Cox was currently leaning.

"Nope. I mean that's J. D's stuff isn't it so..." Turk shrugged as he and Elliot came to a stop near enough to the brooding man so that he could hear their conversation.

"Pft yeah. What happened to him? I haven't seen him for like..."  
"Days. I know. To be honest I kind of forgot about him." Carla finished Elliot's sentence as she swept over to her two friends.

"Mm." Turk frowned  
"Ergh to be honest I am glad to be shot of him! I am _sick_ of taking care of him. I mean he's not a child you know!" Elliot added bitchily. Dr Cox abruptly left having had enough of J. D's 'friends' bitch about him for one day.

"Okay so I know you guys have put in for a switch." J.D started as he out in his best cheerful expression and walked through the door to Tom Daniels room. "But you've still got me I'm afraid." Mr and Mrs Daniels looked up from their son.

"So do you know what's wrong with out son yet." Mr Daniels asked  
"Is it serious?" Mrs Daniels cut in quickly "Is something wrong with his brain?"  
"Well," J.D started as he desperately flipped through Tom Daniels chart. "Uh-" The words span before his eyes he blinked rapidly, realised he had been staring at the chart to long and so opened his mouth to say something. "Um uh. He-" J.D coughed and tried to look knowledgeably through the chart one last time. "No. I'm sorry but this is a...a very rare...occurrence." J.D suddenly pulled out his pager, "Oh excuse me a second." J.D quickly left the room and closed the door behind him with a sigh. He rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"He's clearly having a breakdown." The janitor said to nobody in particular.

"Mhm your telling me." Laverne replied as she strolled past. The janitor frowned after her for a few seconds before heading towards the wall on which J.D was leaning against. He frowned at the man's closed eyes before glueing a penny to his forehead and walking away.

"Dr Cox." Carla said casually as she walked past "Jordan's here." Dr Cox groaned and turned towards the main entrance, just soon enough to watch the she-devil march up to him "Perry. Why did James find _your_ rugby shirt underneath _my_ bed? Hm?" She demanded as she thrust the offending item into Perry's hands.

"Jee I dunno Jordan, perhaps if ya let me actually collect my stuff then you would have to keep bringing it here now would you?" Dr Cox took the shirt and walked away.

"Whatever. Yano I don't have to talk to you any more. I do it out of pity!" She called after his retreating back.

"I only talk to you so I can get my stuff!" Dr Cox yelled back without bothering to turn around. "Including my son! Which by the way is not a house plant." He added as he turned the corner. Jordan growled and flounced out of the hospital pulling the small boy out of the plant pot where he was currently feeding himself with soil. Dr Cox muttered to himself and the bunched up shirt he was now holding. Jordan couldn't care for anything, let alone his only son. She was, well she had no emotion what so ever except rage. And the arrival of this James character was disturbing him more than it should do. Dr Cox was jolted from his thoughts however as he tripped over something. He looked down to see J.D slumped on the floor with a penny on his forehead. Frowning Dr Cox bent down and pulled at the penny before shrugging and beginning to walk off. Now normally he would have just left J.D there but something made him turn around again and crouch back beside him. After checking J. D's pulse, Dr Cox slapped him across the face. J. D's eyes fluttered open slightly as a moan escaped his lips. Dr Cox slapped him again, "Newbie. Get up." J.D looked at him through unfocused eyes. Dr Cox examined his face "What have you eaten today?" He asked, concern peppering his tone. J.D shrugged. "J.D." J.D blinked tiredly then shook his head. Dr Cox sighed and stood up, pulling J.D with him "Come on." He dragged a stumbling J.D to the cafeteria and dropped a sandwich in front of him. "Eat it." J.D hesitantly ate half of it and stood up to leave, only to be betrayed by his legs which deposited him straight back onto the chair. "All of it." Dr Cox pushed the sandwich back towards him. J.D, with his eyes firmly fixed on the table, finished the sandwich as Dr Cox watched. "Now just what is going on with you Barbara." Dr Cox asked coldly "Hm?"

J.D avoided looking at Dr Cox completely, "Nothing." He muttered .

"Now we both know that's about as believable as Ted's new toupee." Both men frowned as Ted groaned from somewhere across the cafeteria. Dr Cox distractedly shook his head and turned back to J.D.

Elliot dumped her tray onto the table. "Look at him. It's been what a week now?" She spat. Both Turk and Elliot and Turk turned.  
"Don't look at him!" Carla said angrily as she hit Turk on the back of his head.

"Woman I will look where I please!"

"Uh no you won't. Not if you ever wanna see this again." Carla raised her eyebrows and drew a circle around her torso.

Turk sighed and turned back around "I didn't wanna see anyway." He pouted. Carla sighed and both girls turned back to watch J.D as Dr Cox gave him a sandwich. "He does look kinda...ill." Carla frowned.  
"Pft he's only doing it for attention." Elliot scoffed, attacking her salad.

Carla shrugged "I dunno why else would Cox buy him food?"

"I don't know, he fancies him?" Elliot replied uninterestedly. Turk began to turn around.

"Turk!" Carla frowned. Turk muttered and strained his eyes to try and see through the back of his head. J.D suddenly stood up, holding his phone to his ear and abruptly left the room with a  
deep frown set into his features. Dr Cox got to his feet as well and headed in the opposite direction, towards the table the three friends were currently sharing.

"What was that about?" Carla asked, catching him as he passed them. Dr Cox stopped and frowned at the three of them. "Look if you all are sick of him then stop acting so damn interested. Make up your mind already honestly it's j-ust so frustrating." Elliot frowned after the older man as he walked away, "Seriously _what_ has got into everyone lately!" She shook her head and turned back to her salad.

**Thank you everyone for following, favouriting, reading and reviewing :3 I hope y'all are enjoying it. I only wish I could reply to the guest reviews but I will reply to everyone else's so yeah c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know this doesn't exactly fit with the show but for the sake of this story J.D thinks Kim had a miscarriage at this point...alright...proceed.**

Chapter 5

Mr Daniels stood up as J.D entered the room, "Please. Does anyone know what's wrong with our son yet. We've been waiting at least a week now." He patted his wife's arm who in tern took her sons hand.

"Well-" J.D began, fiddling with the chart "Well according to every test we have completed your son is fine, apart from his apparent inability to feel pain so this would suggest some kind of mental disorder.." J.D trailed off "Would you excuse me for two seconds I just need to check something." J.D quickly left the room and over to the nearest computer. A cup hit the back of his head. He span around to see Dr Cox and Jordan arguing about something again, he couldn't help but overhear.

"We agreed that I would have Jack." Jordan insisted.  
"Uh no. We didn't. You can't care for him you- well you can't care for. Well _anything_!"

J.D blinked hard at the page in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll love to see you." Elliot's voice suddenly sounded from somewhere near him. J.D attempted to block out all the conversations around him but failed.

"Yeah. This big." A loud high-five followed by a click caused J.D's eye to twitch.

"And I was all like-"

"Please. All I'm asking for is-"

J.D put his hands over his ears.  
"J.D?"  
"Yeah and I had to relocate his shoulder. It was sick."

"No! I mean I don't know what to do."

J.D ground his teeth together.

"J.D?!"

"You think I can't take care of my own son?!"  
"La la la. As if I would listen to you."  
"J.D?!"  
"Well where is he now Jordan. Hm?"  
"J.D!"

J.D jumped as someone tapped his shoulder, he span around and his hands fell from his ears, "Kim?"

"Hi." Kim smiled slightly, "Can we talk?"

J.D blinked hard before re-entering Tom Daniels room. "Congenital insensitivity to pain." He announced.

"I'm sorry?" Mrs Daniels frowned.

"Congenital insensitivity to pain, CIP. That's what's wrong with your son."

"Okay. What is that exactly?" Mr Daniels asked as Mrs Daniels took her son's hand.

"Am I a super hero like everyone's saying?" Tom asked.

"Uh-I don't know-" J.D started falteringly.

"Come on we all know what your calling him." Mr Daniels stated.

J.D smiled nervously "Well what you do actually have is called congenital insensitivity to pain and it means that you have an increased amount of production of endorphins in your brain which is causing your indifference to pain." J.D smiled slightly to himself as he realised some of that had rhymed.

"Okay so what does this mean? Is it treatable?" Mrs Daniels asked, her eyes widening in concern.

J.D wiped the small smile from his face. "Yes, I'd like to prescribe naloxone as an initial treatment."

Mr and Mrs Daniels nodded gratefully as J.D continued to explain. Dr Cox, having gotten rid of his ex-wife at last, raised his eyebrows. He was impressed. Though he would never admit that.

"Hey Kim!" Elliot called as she caught sight of the back of the familiar women's head. She tapped her on the shoulder "Kim." Kim span around and Elliot frowned. "Wait I thought you had a miscarriage?"  
"Uh yeah about that-"  
"You were screwing with J.D."

"No! No I wouldn't do that to him!"

Elliot shrugged "Well he does kind of deserve it at the moment."

It was Kim's turn to frown "Wait what?"  
Elliot gestured for Kim to walk with her, "Well you spoke to him. He is being a total-" She leaned in "Well you know-"

"What do you mean? I mean yeah I noticed he looked...uh...really awful but-"  
"Well it's like my maid when I was little. Mhm she was soo nice at first but then her son died and maybe her Dad too I'm not sure but she got all weird when my parents couldn't go to the funeral." She laughed slightly, "Well I say funeral I don't actually think they had one in the end I think maybe they disappeared...or something? I don't know. Awh those were the good days hey?" She smiled to herself.

Kim frowned and rubbed her nose "Uh so your saying that. J.D uh- you gotta help me out here."  
"Well that J.D uh is like my maid in that he's acting really weird and just being a total smoosh."  
Kim smiled, "Smoosh?"

"It's a new word I'm trying out instead of..you know the D alternative." Elliot mumbled.

"Oh." Kim shook her head and rested her hand on her stomach as they rounded another corner "Where are we going?"  
"I'm going to prove it to you."

Dr Cox noticed as soon as J.D left the room that his happy demeanour seemed to dissolve. J.D scrubbed at his eyes for a few seconds before Dr Cox spoke up, "That was impressive newbie."  
"Thanks." J.D replied blankly.

"I mean what there's like eighty-four cases of it here? Good catch."  
Before J.D could reply however Elliot shouted from just down the corridor "Hey! J.D!"  
He sighed and massaged his temples. "J.D!" She lowered her voice, "You see what I mean?"

J.D frowned but didn't bother looking over to see who his supposed 'friend' was talking to.

"Kim. Didn't you-" Dr Cox asked. J.D's heart sank. He looked up to see Kim smiling apologetically at him and Dr Cox frowning quizzically at both of them. J.D opened his mouth to say something but suddenly realized whatever he said couldn't make this situation any better and so shook his head and walked away.

"You see. You see!" Elliot squeaked "A total smoosh."

**Thanks very much for reading reviewing and all that jazz, if you haven't stop being a smoosh and get to it c; Seriously though I am very grateful to you all :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Newbie!" Dr Cox called as J.D walked into an open door. J.D staggered backwards and span to face him. "Where were you this morning hm? And why do you look like someone's just killed your prize pony?"

J.D swayed slightly before shrugging and trying to walk past Dr Cox's broad shoulders. "Susan." Dr Cox stated as he placed a hand on J.D's chest to stop him. J.D sighed and feebly attempted to push his hand away. "Come." Dr Cox took a handful of J.D's scrubs and pulled the stumbling man down the corridor and into the on call room. "You. Are going to tell me what exactly is wrong with you or I swear to God." J.D rubbed his eyes but chose not to respond. "Seriously what exactly is wrong with you. You look well you look terrible and this is just getting stupid. Either you tell me or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands."  
J.D snorted "I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." He mocked half heartedly. Dr Cox frowned but felt the corners of his mouth twitch slightly.

"Look nothings wrong. Okay." J.D muttered "I have patients to get to so-" He made a move for the door but Dr Cox stepped in his way. "This is ridiculous." J.D sighed.

"Just tell me Anne and you can go."

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway." J.D exclaimed as he flopped onto a bed.

"Uh guys?" Ted asked from the other end of the bed J.D was sat on. Neither man heard him.

"Because if you don't sort this out your going to have to leave or something because patients don't want you treating them and quite frankly you shouldn't be anyway. It's not safe with you being so exhausted and you falling over all the time."

"Why doesn't anybody notice me?" Ted asked as he listened in to the men's conversation.

"I'm fine. I don''t fall over _all_ the time. Anyway it's under control." J.D blinked.

"Clearly. It's not." Dr Cox stated and leaned back against the door.

"You know it's not that bad."Ted mused.

J.D rested his face in his hands.

"It's like your a spy."

Suddenly Dr Cox's pager beeped and he growled "You. Will. Tell. Me." He announced to J.D before leaving the room. J.D pulled his knees up to his chest and moaned softly.

Ted followed Dr Cox, humming the James Bond theme as he did so.

J. D's phone went unheard as he stood outside the hospital.

"Shouldn't you be working." The Janitors voice asked from behind him.

J.D didn't bother to answer him.

"You know it's true what people are saying about you."  
"I'm not interested what people are saying." J.D stated.

"That's what I mean."

J.D didn't respond again.

"You know you phone was ringing."

J.D gritted his teeth.

"Suit yourself." The Janitor strolled down the ramp and towards the bins. J.D pulled out his phone with shaking hands. He quickly re-dialled the number and warily held the device to his ear. J.D very visibly paled as he received the message, his hand dropped to his side as he staggered backwards slightly.

"J.D!" Carla yelled from behind him. "You need to come with me. Now!" J.D didn't move. "J.D! It's Kim!"

The screams of labour greeted J.D before he even reached the room. Somehow though J.D still felt nothing. Carla dragged him to the end of the corridor before shoving him abruptly into the room. He was met with a howling Kim, a very flushed Elliot and frantic midwives. J.D felt horribly out of place and so just hovered in the doorway.

"J.D!" Kim screamed "Get over here!" J.D blindly did so but as Kim grasped his icy cold hand he couldn't think of anything other than the phone call he had just received.

"J.D. Your son is being born. Now. Try to look like you care. For Kim if not your self." Elliot hissed in his ear. J.D did his best, he forced his features to bend into what he hoped looked like fatherly concern. With one last scream J.D watched his son arrive into the world but as soon as he saw him he knew this would be nothing to celebrate. The midwives instantly grabbed the tiny child and one ran from the room. J.D couldn't look at Kim as their child was covered with hundreds of medical staff and machinery. Kim's hand fell from his as Elliot spoke. "What's wrong with him?!" She called over to the midwives and doctors crowding around the baby. There was no answer for a few minuets, suddenly everyone seemed to step back in unison. A doctor J.D barely recognised stepped forwards, "I'm so sorry. H-He's gone." Elliot put her arm around Kim as she let out a moan. J.D looked from his son to Kim and back again, feeling strangely distanced from the whole situation. He staggered from the room and into the nearest bathroom where he violently vomited into the toilet. J.D moaned and reached up to lock the stall behind him.

"Elliot!" Carla called as she dashed up to the blonde doctor as she left the maternity ward, "How are they?"  
Elliot turned to look Carla in the face "He was still born." Elliot felt tears begin to run down her cheeks.

Carla stepped backwards slightly "Is anyone with her now?"  
"No. I-I couldn't stay." Elliot shook her head, "I know it's selfish but-"  
"J.D?" Carla questioned

"No. He ran off. Just left her there."

Carla shook her head and headed into the maternity ward in search of the grieving parent.

**:'c. Review, favourite or follow if you like? Thank you to everyone who already has, means lots thank you :3. I'm afraid it's not going to get much happier from here on out so yeah sorry bout that...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elliot, Carla and Turk all sat moping around a canteen table. "I can't believe this." Turk sighed "J.D's son."  
"Kim's son. J.D doesn't care." Carla corrected him.

"It's so sad." Elliot sighed.

"What's with all the long faces?" Dr Cox taunted as he approached their table "Actually you know what? I rehealy don't care." He continued to walk past them.

"Kim's baby was stillborn." Carla announced. Dr Cox raised his eyebrows slightly, hummed then left the three moping friends alone. Dr Cox subtly paged J.D, not because he was worried...just to make sure he wasn't dead. There was no response. He growled and tried again, only to get the same result. After checking the on-call room, the supply closet and practically every patients room Dr Cox gave up. J.D had probably gone home or something. That would be the most sensible thing he had done in weeks.

"No hands five!" Todd announced from somewhere outside the cubicle J.D was currently slumped in. "Seriously man I can do this all day." A high-five sounded a few seconds later followed by a click and an accompanying groan.

"Get out." A stern voice suddenly demanded.

"Uh I'm sorta busy here-" Todd started.

"Don't care. Leave." The door clunked shut and J.D heard the latest arrival sigh forcefully.  
"Newbie?" He called. J.D stayed silent.

"God damn." The door swung shut again and J.D released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"J.D." Dr Cox was right outside the cubical door. J.D jumped slightly. "Look I'm not leaving until you unlock the door." A few minuets of silence passed between the two men. "I'm serious. I have nothing better to do right now."  
J.D slowly reached up and slid back the bolt. The door swung open sharply almost taking J. D's toes with it, "What are you doing." Dr Cox questioned scathingly.

J.D opened his mouth. Dr Cox raised his eyebrows as J.D said nothing. After a few moments of nothing Dr Cox realised J.D wasn't going to speak or move any time soon. "At least get off the floor." Dr Cox held out his hand, trying to look reluctant. J.D still didn't move, or even look up. "Look J.D if you don't move soon I will be forced to get you medical help. That means people having to come in and carry you away. Wasting everyone's time. Just get up."

J.D sat silently for a while before shakily beginning to climb to his feet, ignoring Dr Cox's hand. Dr Cox stepped forward almost unconsciously as J.D struggled to stand. J.D suddenly paled further and toppled forwards. Dr Cox caught his surprisingly light frame, "J.D?" Dr Cox realised J.D had passed out and so gently led him onto the ground, turning him onto his side. He peered down at J.D's twitching face and muttered something under his breath. Dr Cox gently slapped his face, causing J.D to regain consciousness. "J.D, come on, you can't stay in here for ever." Satisfied that J.D was now conscious enough to move, Dr Cox hoisted J.D upright and slung one of his limp arm around his shoulder. J.D muttered something unintelligible as Dr Cox pulled him from the room. His phone rang and J.D limply fumbled into his pocket to find it. Both men watched as it skittered across the floor and bounced off the opposite wall. J.D lunged for it, falling onto his knees.

"What the hell is so important?!" Dr Cox dragged J.D back to his feet and along the corridor. J.D stared down at the blank screen of his phone as it failed to switch on again.

"Get in." Dr Cox opened the porche's door and propelled J.D into it. J.D briefly thought about protesting but really it wasn't that important.

Dr Cox peered in the rear-view mirror at the transfixed passenger. J.D had taken the battery in and out of his phone again and again. Dr Cox watched as each time his face grew more concerned. He didn't care about him of course. He just couldn't leave him on the bathroom floor.

"Newbie." Dr Cox spoke as J.D stared at the black screen of the phone once more. "Why exactly are you so desperate to fix that. It's not exactly your biggest problem right now."

J.D sniffed and dropped the phone into his lap. Dr Cox pulled into a quiet car park and remained staring forwards for a few moments. After a few moments he sighed and suddenly climbed out of the car. J.D jumped as the door was flung open and Dr Cox snatched the phone from his lap. "Come on Sandra." He began to walk towards the tall square building behind them. J.D slid out of the car, closing the door behind him. Dr Cox quickly locked the car without turning around as J.D shuffled after him.

"Newbie. Hurry it up will you." Dr Cox called impatiently as he reached a heavy metal door. He keyed in a code as J.D caught up with him and both men stepped through into a crumbling stairwell. Dr Cox sniffed and stepped towards an elevator that J.D wouldn't have noticed otherwise. The two men stood in an awkward silence as the elevator rattled past the first couple of floors. An elderly woman joined them on floor three. Immediately she took an interest in J.D and, ignoring Dr Cox completely, proceeded to back J.D into a corner.

"You're a new face." She smiled, licking her cracked lips. "What brings you here? Hm?"

J.D attempted to push the woman away but only succeeded in pressing on her large bosom. He snatched his hands away and flushed a light shade of red as the woman continued to advance towards him.

"No need to be shy sweety." She grinned.

"Uh I- Well I mean-" J.D stuttered desperately as the woman got closer still.

"Excuse me." Dr Cox finally intervened, "Your barking up the wrong tree with that one." He shrugged.

The woman frowned "He's a queer?" She spat.

J.D opened his mouth.

"Yes. Yes he his." Dr Cox cut in pulling J.D towards him.

The woman snarled, "It's bloody unnatural is what it is."

J.D dove forwards as the elevator door shuddered open at last and Dr Cox waved a cheery goodbye to the muttering woman who spat after them as the elevator doors closed once more. Dr Cox beckoned for J.D to follow him along the narrow corridor lined with almost identical doorways until they reached number sixty-eight. Dr Cox pulled a key from his pocket and let himself and J.D into a small flat.

**Sorry for the long wait/strange chapter but this is all I could manage for the time being. Sorry, thank you all very much for reading and whatnot :3**


End file.
